Winding Road
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: 3 x R. Canon. Set after Endless Waltz. It starts when she comes to watch him perform in the circus. Will she be able to unmask him of his emotionless facade? Is he capable of healing the princess' wounded heart?


3 x R – Set after Endless Waltz. It starts when she comes to watch him perform in the circus. New feelings arise between the two, making his dead heart beat once more. Will she be able to unmask him of his emotionless facade? Is he capable of healing the princess' wounded heart?

**Winding Road**

"_Hey, let's walk__  
><em>_Wrapped in both our dreams and the darkness__  
><em>_This winding road goes on and on__  
><em>_Lending colour to the road we're walking, as we search for a warm place~"_

_~Winding Road feat. DABO by BoA~_

* * *

><p><em>After Colony 198 -<em>

_The Earth Sphere Unified Nations and the Colonies have attained peace once more, as the Barton Foundation's forces fell when the Gundam pilots and the people fought together to end the advent of the relentless war. The Gundams and all other armaments had been destroyed, making no room for such weapons in the universe that aimed to maintain peace._

_And thus, life anew began in the Earth Sphere and the Colonies._

"Thank you for coming with me, Chris," said Relena Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, as she sat on the front row of a dome-shaped circus tent, and smoothed her white knee-length skirt and zipped up her pink sweater.

"It's alright, Miss Relena. I should be thanking you for bringing me with you here. And you deserve this well-deserved break. The conferences in both the colonies and Earth are wearing you out," answered Chris, Relena's assistant with platinum blond, shoulder-length hair.

"That's why when I heard that the circus will be performing in this colony, I just felt the real need to go," said the Vice Foreign Minister as she scanned the dome-shaped venue as more and more spectators entered and filled the eight-rowed bleachers.

"Yes, and we got here a bit early. There's still some fifteen minutes before the show starts," chuckled Chris, glancing at her wristwatch. She continued as she also observed the place which was now almost filled with people, "This circus is really well-known in space, Miss Relena, don't you think?"

The golden-haired Vice Foreign Minister, whose gaze was now fixed on the dimly illuminated circular stage before her, nodded. "They are. Even the delegates tell me that they are really good; that's why they're always being invited in celebrations."

"Of course, especially when their superstar is a former Gundam pilot, right?" whispered Chris so as not to let others hear of the clown's identity, and smiled at her superior. "And he's pretty hot, too!"

Relena Darlian smiled at her assistant's remark. There was no denying that Chris knew the identity of the Gundam pilots, even before their fateful encounters in After Colony 196, when Chris and her brother Ralph plotted to assassinate the Vice Foreign Minister herself and the Gundam pilots. At that time, all ended well. Chris was forgiven by the kind-hearted Peacecraft princess, retained her positioned as secretary, and swore her loyalty to the princess, which included keeping the Gundam pilots' identities in secret as everyone tried to live peacefully in this new age.

But she briefly knew about the Gundam pilot in the circus. Wanting to satisfy her curiousity, she turned to Relena. "Miss Relena, if I may ask, are you close to this Gundam pilot just like the others?" _Like Heero Yuy? _Chris avoided mentioning the pilot of Wing Zero, knowing just how much the Vice Foreign Minister admired the man, to the point of actually loving him.

Chris had always been seeing her superior bring the stuffed-bear that pilot 01 gave her on her sixteenth birthday wherever she went. Chris also knew that the pilot also had feelings for the princess, considering how much he went through to protect her in the past. In addition, the most concrete evidence that Chris recalled was when pilot 01 pulled the Vice Foreign Minister's hand in the hangar and kissed her goodbye. And it was what sometimes made Chris wonder, if they both have feelings for each other, then why weren't the two still together?

The pilot of Wing Zero was never heard of again ever since the fall of the Barton uprising a year ago. Relena Darlian may not show it, but Chris knew that her superior often thought of him and was even probably hurting from his long absence. So this time, she had insisted that the Vice Foreign Minister take a break after the conferences in the colonies, so she can unwind and free herself of all the worries about maintaining peace in the universe, and of course, to divert her thoughts from pilot 01.

The assistant's musings ended when Relena spoke and turned to her, "Not actually. I mean, I first knew of him during the war when he disappeared in space. Heero and Quatre stayed in my kingdom when the search was on-going." She went on, "But I have never really met him face to face until only after the Eve Wars. We used to see each other when I'm in the colonies, but I'm mostly speaking with Quatre and Duo when we had the chance to do so. Those three were always together, you know?" she chuckled.

"I see." Chris nodded in understanding. "After all, he's the most silent out of those three."

Relena nodded. "Yes. He kind of reminds me of Heero – quiet, calculating, kind-hearted, a strong fighter." She paused for a while. "The only difference I think is that Trowa has a home to go back to."

Chris saw the sad look in Relena's eyes, despite the smile that graced the princess' features. After all these years of working for the Vice Foreigner Minister, she understood that look very well. She knew that the sadness was for Heero Yuy, her beloved pilot, who did not have a home to go back to. Not even to Relena.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we have another sold-out show tonight," said Catherine, the circus' acrobatic knife-thrower, who had short, wavy dark brown hair, who was dressed in a brown sleeve-less top and a short, white skirt, as she peaked from behind the curtains backstage. "And I heard that we have a really special guest tonight as one of our spectators."<p>

"So I heard," said Catherine's brother, Trowa, who towered over her as he stood behind his older sister and also peaked outside to scan the crowd. His emerald green eyes stopped when he saw the golden-haired Vice Foreign Minister stood out from the crowd despite her wearing casual clothes. He also noticed Chris, Relena's assistant, whom he had met two years ago. _So she still works for Relena._

He moved away from the curtains. "Very important person, alright. It's the former Queen Relena."

"She is!" exclaimed Catherine when she saw the former Queen of the World patiently waiting for the show to start while drinking soda. "All the more that we should give a good show."

Also moving away from the curtains, Catherine spoke with a softer tone, and leaned on the wall. "She's not with any other pilots now, is she?"

Sensing that his sister was bothered about him possibly being asked to fight again, he stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her purple eyes lock with his emerald green ones. "Probably not. Don't worry about it, Sis. I won't fight anymore. We're living in a peaceful era now, and it's all thanks to the efforts of that woman outside."

His eyes smiled, if not his lips. "Now let's go out there and give those audience what they've been asking for."

A smile graced Catherine's features and she nodded. "Yes. It's showtime."

* * *

><p>"It's starting!" said Chris when the lights on the audience side dimmed, and three spotlights moved in circles on the stage, accompanied by a long drum roll.<p>

Then the deep, loud voice of the ringmaster filled the dome, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the most exciting circus show that you will ever see in space! And tonight, we are here to present our circus superstar... Trowa Barton!"

The spotlights stopped going around in circles and focused on the man named Trowa Barton at the center of the stage. Cheers erupted from the audience, especially from female spectators at the sight of the desirable young clown who bowed ever so gracefully. Even Chris gasped and felt her cheeks blush, which made Relena laugh.

Trowa had his head bowed down, his face almost covered by his spiky-styled bangs. His right hand was in front of him centimeters away from his stomach, while his left hand was extended on his side, and his right leg was extended behind his left one. He was wearing a blue, fit muscle shirt that revealed his well-sculpted body and muscular arms, and loose pants that had stars for its designs. Half of his face was covered by a white mask.

Relena looked intently at the clown with much anticipation. _Now let me see how you put a show without your mobile suit._

After a few seconds, the clown lifted his head and locked eyes with Relena's cerulean blue ones that stared intently only a few feet away from him. He can tell just by looking at her that she was anticipating him, eager to see him put up a show when not in a battlefield. _Her eyes... _And with the look in her eyes, he also felt that she was challenging him.

If that's what she wanted, then he vowed that he will surely not disappoint.

The circus went on for a good two hours, which made the audience cheer with excitement and awe all throughout, evidently astounded with all the stunts put up by the performers. Trowa and his fellow performers walked and rode a bike through thin ropes, there were those who breathed, swallowed, and danced with fire, Catherine and Trowa did some acrobatics while they were riding a running lion, the hoopers performed fire dancing with their hoops dangerously lit with fires, and the unicyclists did some acrobatics while juggling fruits.

Then the final act came.

Catherine emerged from the curtains, which made the audience shout in support once more, as the charming knife-thrower waved at the crowd, while holding three knives on her other one. Another spotlight then was focused on the other side of the stage where the circus clown had his arms and legs stretched, while pinned on the round wood.

The ringmaster's voice was heard once more and introduced the final act of knife throwing. Catherine bowed once more to the audience and turned to her brother who held an emotionless expression. Then there was silence.

The audience held their breaths when Catherine took a step back and held the knives over her head as she aimed. But Relena stayed calm and collected, and unconsciously looked at the eyes of the clown. It made her heart skip a beat.

_His eyes, they're cold. Even colder than Heero's. _She was too intent on looking at Trowa's emotionless face that she gasped when one of the knives blocked her view of his face as it landed millimetres beside his ear. Relena snapped from her thoughts when the crowd once again erupted into cheers, and she heard Chris repeatedly say the word "amazing."

The next moment, all the performers were aligned on the stage and took their final bow. Relena never tore her gaze from the former Gundam pilot, feeling drawn to him... to his eyes. To his eyes that held something that she had not seen before, not even in Heero's fierce, penetrating ones. Much to her surprise, those same eyes were also on her.

Caught off guard, Relena was unsure of what to make out of Trowa's gaze, but nonetheless she smiled at him. She saw Trowa nod, went back behind the curtains, and the spotlights were turned off.

The show was over.

* * *

><p>The circus show had already ended, and people were coming out of the big tent to leave with satisfied smiles on their faces.<p>

Chris had volunteered to fetch their driver who was waiting at the parking lot, leaving the Vice Foreign Minister by the entrance. Even after the show had ended, Relena still wondered why Trowa's expressionless look and gaze still left an impression on her. Still preoccupied on her thoughts, she did not notice that someone came up beside her.

"It's unlikely of your security team to be leaving you alone," said the voice.

Looking up, Relena was face to face with the very person she was thinking about. "Trowa!" He was now wearing a turtle-neck green shirt with long sleeves, and jeans.

"So you still remember me," he acknowledged. "Where's Ralph's sister?" he asked as he looked around the crowd of people in all directions.

"Of course I remember you. Chris? Oh, she went to get our ride. Our phones don't have signal here," she replied. And then her expression turned from surprised to excited. "Congratulations, by the way. You were awesome back there!"

Trowa bowed his head slightly. "I am honored to hear that from the Vice Foreign Minister."

Relena shook her head. "No need for the formalities! You can just call me Relena."

"As you wish, Relena," he nodded.

She did not know why, but Relena felt her heart skip a beat again when he said her name softly. "You seem to be living quite... well here," she started.

Diverting his gaze to the tent, he answered, "Yes. It's the only place that I can go back to. I fit here." His tone was still emotionless, even if he conveyed something that should be considered at least to be something sentimental. Even his eyes held an equally emotionless look.

Relena was about to say something when a black limousine parked in front of them and the window from the passenger seat rolled down.

"Come now, Miss Relena," said Chris. Then her gaze shifted to the man beside her superior. "Mister Barton!"

"Trowa is fine, please," offered Trowa. "How's Ralph doing?"

"He's doing just fine."

Trowa nodded and turned to Relena. "You should be going now."

"Yes, good to see you again, Trowa." Relena opened the door of the car. Before getting in, she looked at him again. "I really enjoyed your show today. Can I watch it again?"

"We have another show tomorrow. Please do come if you have time. Our staff will be utterly pleased to have our show be graced by your presence," answered Trowa.

"I'm not that important, really," Relena chuckled. "I'll be back to watch again tomorrow."

"We'll be anticipating it."

Relena smiled at him once more before getting in the car. She rolled down the windows as soon as she got in and bid the former ally goodbye.

Trowa watched as the limousine was no longer out of sight before heading back to the tent, and unconsciously smiled at the thought of seeing the Vice Foreigner Minister again on the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note! ^_^<strong>

This is my first attempt at a romance fic between Trowa and Relena, so I'm having a few adjustments here, like writing to keep him in character and analyze how his words should come out. Trowa has always been one of my all-time favourite characters from Gundam Wing, so I felt that it's about time for me to explore Trowa's story – his past, his own emotions, his own thoughts about the war, family, and love. And considering that he doesn't have a girl in the series, I saw Relena as someone who's fit to be his partner. I'm still deciding if this will be a love triangle between Trowa x Relena x Heero. Anyhoo, I'll come up with a decision as I go along.

I'm not really a circus person, so I had to cut down on descriptions on the circus acts here. In the future, I'll research more about it and watch some circus videos to fully describe them. Also, I made some references to Gundam Wing's Blind Target manga about Chris and Ralph's existence and the supposedly kiss scene betwen Heero and Relena (that's why Blind Target's my favorite manga, lol). I suggest to those who haven't read it, take the time to do so for your dose of Heero x Relena moments. :)

That's it for now. R&R, guys. I want to know what you guys think of this one. :) Take care! ^_^

Credits: English translation of of BoA's "Winding Road" is credited to Kiwi Musume. Link to the website can be found on my profile page.


End file.
